It's Valentines Day Grimmjow
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Ichigo is bored and it's Valentines Day, and he wants some lovin' from our Panther King. Grimmjow is taking a shower, so our orange haired Vizard thinks it's a great idea to sneak in and join him! COMPLETE! YAOI! BOY/BOY! GrimmIchi!


_**First try at GrimmIchi… So don't hate.**_

**Beginning Of the End:**

Kurosaki Ichigo just lay there, looking up at the high ceilings of the boring white room he was kept in. On the other side of the wall joining the bedroom was the shower. And inside the shower was a lean man with cyan hair and matching cyan eyes with marking of even lighter cyan under them. Water slowly made its way down flat panes of taut muscle and sun kissed skin that was battle worn.

Ichigo sighed and sat up on the soft full bed. The orange haired teen was bored. Very bored. There was nothing for him to do here in Las Noches. Not one damned thing. Well… except playing around with a certain cyan colored Panther king that had ego issues. But who wants to bug him? Well, Ichigo does because he's bored out of his mind.

So, slipping off his Shihakusho did the orange haired teen sneak into the shower where the cyan haired Panther waited. Slender digits worked shampoo into semi-long cyan tresses as equally blue, maybe a tad bit darker, eyes sat closed so none could get into such beautiful jewels.

"Grimmjow-kun~" purred the bored Vizard as he wrapped his well toned arms around the Espada's thin waist. The Panther just peaked one eye open as he looked over his shoulder. His face blank.

"Nani, Kurosaki-chan?" asked the feline like male. Sharp cat like teeth were show as his lips pulled back to form the usual smirk. The strawberry male blushed a light pink. "Kurosaki-chan?" Grimmjow didn't gain an answer. "Ichigo?" this caused the shorter male to look up. The Panther King washed his cyan hair of any shampoo before pulling the blushing teen closer. "Why'd ya sneak in ta my shower, Ichigo?" he growled out playfully.

Ichigo blushed and hid his red face into the flat panes of his lover's chest. "I missed you," he mumbled pathetically. But this caused one slender cyan eyebrow to rise as a devilish smirk graced his predatorily handsome face.

"Is that so?" next thing the orange haired teen knew he was pinned against the cold tile of the large shower. Both of his wrists were pinned together by one hand that was bigger than his own. Small, but viscous, nips were felt going down his throat before finding that one overly sensitive spot just above his right collarbone. A moan slipped past light peach colored lips as his spine arched.

Water weighed down the spiky orange hair to hang in partially opened chocolate brown orbs as cyan hair equally spiky as his own tickled his naked skin. "Grimmjow…-kun…" moaned the orange haired teen. A blush darkened his cheeks and nose as he whimpered. How much longer is his lover going to do this to him? Already he was painfully hard.

Grimmjow continued to smirk. "How badly do ya want me, Kurosaki?" he crooned softly into his blushing lover's ear. He got his answer in the form of a whimper. Smirking again did he force the teen to wrap his long legs around Grimmjow's trimmed waist. "Better not star bawlin' after we start," threatened the Panther. Ichigo just shook his head.

"Please, Grimmjow-kun… its Valentines Day…" the orange haired male whined, begging to be touched. His cock was already leaking his fluids, as he wanted to be touched by only his lover. Grimmjow just chuckled darkly as he cupped Ichigo's cheek, bringing their lips into kissing distance.

Just when the cyan haired Panther was going to kiss the orange haired lion did the panther pull back to turn off the water of the shower before throwing the poor teen over his broad shoulder. Ichigo blushed crimson as he was carried back into the bedroom that he shared with his long time lover. "G-G-Grimmjow-kun!" he stuttered. Grimmjow just ignored his whine before throwing him down on their shared bed.

"It's Valentines Day, as you've stated. And I wanna do what I want ta ya before we switch roles fer the day…" that predatory like look glittered behind his cyan bangs that fell in his shining blue orbs. Before Ichigo could so anything was he pounced upon by Grimmjow. The blue haired male went to the extreme and chained, with real shekels, the orange teen's wrists together before chaining them to the metal rungs of the headboard.

Cream skin was once again tainted crimson by his heavy blush. Grimmjow smiled sadistically as his lank form hung over the others'. Finger tips ghosted their way down Ichigo's neck and shoulder before stopping at his left nipple to give it a pinch as the feline like man leaned down to suckle on the other. The soft pink muscle made its way past pale lips to run over the pale nub slowly, causing Ichigo to arch his back and moan lowly in his throat. "Please… Grimmjow…" he begged.

Once again did Grimmjow ignore him as he continued having his fun. Soft touches were all that it took to have his lover begging for it to be even rougher. Not now. Not while he was having his fun. But once he entered his hard dick into that supple ass… he'll make sure Ichigo never begged for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques to be rough with him. It didn't take long for the pale nub to grow hard as the feline male used his skilled tongue to taste his lover's flesh. "C'mon Kurosaki, I wanna hear ya scream for me…" the Sexta Espada grinned sadistically.

Yanking at the chains did Ichigo start whining even louder. "Damn it, Grimmjow-kun!" he shouted at his cyan haired lover. Said lover just growled lowly in his throat. He was gonna keep those lips of his sealed so they didn't continue screaming out things right into his sensitive ears. Said ears twitched as heavy breathing could be heard. Looking up he noticed the thin film of sweat that covered the forehead of his orange haired lover.

Grimmjow groaned, his erection was getting painfully hard as it throbbed. "Ichigo…" he groaned. No longer could he continue to tease the orange haired teen any longer. Damn it… swore Grimmjow. "Sorry Kurosaki…" mumbled the Panther King as he shifted his body so Ichigo had his legs wrapped around his trimmed waist. Ichigo locked his ankles together behind his lover's back as he wait for what was to happen next. Grimmjow sealed Ichigo's lips with a kiss, forcing his tongue into the young Vizard's mouth as his cock slid it to his orange haired lover's supple ass.

"Ngh…" groaned the orange haired lion as he threw his head back; breaking the passionate kiss he shared with is lover. Not wasting a single second of the tight feeling did he quickly start thrusting in and out of Kurosaki Ichigo's well tone body. "G-G-Grimmjow-kun…" moaned the normally aggressive teen.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's face closer to his so he could take those lips with his own. Both muscles' fought for dominance over the other. Saliva ran out of either or's mouth and down their chins. Their bodies were joined together as Grimmjow kept up with his powerful thrusts. "Ung… Grimmjow…" moaned the teen.

Slender fingers of the Panther King wrapped themselves around the weeping cock that belonged to the Orange haired Vizard. A soft whimper escaped pale peach lips as Ichigo's lover stroked his length. "Ya know what, I'm just gonna continue havin' my fun. Those noises yer makin' are just so… addicting… I wanna hear more…" purred the cyan colored Panther. The coolness of his jawbone like mask fragment sent shivers down Ichigo's body.

The older Kurosaki child raised his hips to meet the thrusting power of his lover. Their hips crashing and rocking back and forth against one another franticly in the throws of passion.

"Man aren't ya whipped King." Cooed the evil inverted alter ego of the youngest Vizard over his 'King's' loud moans and screams. Lips of off white stretched into a cruel smirk as orbs of molten gold swimming in a sea of black glittered with lust and devilish thoughts. "Next time ya come visit me King, that'll be when we see who da real King is and who's da others bitch." The orange haired teen didn't hear a single word that was breathed by his inner hollow as he clung to the panther King.

Sweat trickled like rain drops down slick flesh as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the dull sleeping chambers of the ex-Sexta Espada. "G-G-Grimmjow-kun~" purred the orange haired teen as his hips rocked against his lovers'. Grimmjow growled low in his throat as he unhooked one of Ichigo's legs from around his waist so he could place it on his shoulder; further bringing him better access to the firm ass of the Vizard.

"K-Kurosaki…" he grunted, thrusting his hips harder against the trembling teen that was under him. The feeling was euphoric in general. Throbbing flesh sliding into the tight warmth that was his lover's ass. Sweat glisten and slid between the two rocking, groaning, and moaning male bodies; both begging for release. Leaning over the cyan colored Panther King bit down hard on the junction of his lover's shoulder and neck as he moaned so low in his throat that it sent vibrations through their bodies. The taste of copper made the feline like male release his hold on the pale peach flesh to see the heavenly tasting liquid blossoming to the surface. A dark blush covered the orange haired Vizard's face as he felt the soft feline like wet muscle of Grimmjow's lapping up the liquid as if it were cream.

"Grimm..." the teen moaned as he arched his back off the white sheets of their shared bed. Said panther moved his tongue down along the collarbone of Kurosaki Ichigo's before going down even more to like at the dark peach skin that was there after unlocking the orange haired teens wrists from the metal rods that made up the headboard. Battle worn fingers knotted into silky sweat damp strands of cyan once freed as to hold his lovers' lips closer to the hardened nipple. Both were drawing nearer to that point of no return. The peak of both their sexual bliss. The hight of the whole world. The moment of great pleaser. The best high anyone could have without needles or pills.

Bitting down on the hardened flesh did Grimmjow thrust oven harder into the tight supple ass of his orange haired Vizard lover. It didn't take long for Ichigo to reach his climax. Thick streams of thick white hot liquid jetted out from the tip of his throbbing member; only to pool on his lower abs and stomach and stick slightly to the feline that was thrusting into his ass. The feeling of Grimmjow's lovers' release on his abs was the last straw for him as he gave in and came hard inside that tight ass that he loved so much to fuck. Like normal there was too much cum for the channel to handle as it leaked out onto the white sheets that were damp with their sweet and bodily fluids. Grimmjow withdrew himself with the common sound of slick flesh moving against equally slick flesh. Collapsing on his stomach on the left side of Ichigo did the cyan colored panther wrap a strong arm around his lover's narrowed hips; only to pull him close so the feline male could nuzzle his nose behind the blushing strawberry's ear. "Damn straight it was Valentine's Day; an' what a great why to celebrate..." the panther crooned lowly in his throat before they both drifted off it a heavy slumber.

* * *

**Ugh… I feel very strange writing this. So I'm not gonna finish it YET. BTW, happy Valentine's Day everyone! –Gives everyone chocolates, strawberries, roses, and sake– Please enjoy! They're a gift from Shinji, Shuhei, Kensei, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hichigo, and I! Also Urahara made some of the chocolates… don't ask me why. He just did. Hope you guys enjoyed this little smutty one-shot of mine… I'm gonna burn myself and my eyes until I can stop thinking of this shit… Don't get me wrong, I love yaoi, but I have to have at LEAST one OC. Otherwise it just feels so wrong and dirty to me… But I do love GrimmIchi and HichiIchi… :D Look at for my Shuhei one-shot for Rhee-nee-chan and my Shinji one-shot lemon along with series (but it doesn't got with the smut, sorry).**

**_EDIT_: I posted this on my deviantart yesterday on Valentine's Day but didn't have enough time to post it on here. So I'm doing it now. Happy late Valentine's Day my peeps.**

**_EDIT (again, lol): _HA! I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA FINISH! It only took me a little over a mouth since I first posted to bring you the final copy! Also, on the first copy, I got this mean review. Goodness me! Didn't I say no flames? I will not say who this person is (you can look for yourself to find out who), but they just were like; "Well you didn't finish the whole story so you had no right to even POST IT on this site. And because of this I'm not even going to give you my full thoughts on your writing and how to better improve yourself." GOD! That was, like, a slap across the face or being stabbed in the heart then having alcohol pored over the wound along with salt and whatever else. I'm just asking if you're GOING TO REVIEW, that'd you'd be nice about it and not make me feel like shit. I get that enough from my day to day life (I only have my lovely fanfictions to live for, no matter how horrible they are). And as I stated before I'm going to make a sequel to this titled "_Who's Da King Now?_" which is going to be a HichiIchi oneshot lemon that'll be a late White's Day one. Now I'm gonna sign off now so I can drool over Tetsuya's smexy voice, dancing skills, and all around good looks! Oh, how I wish he was truly mine and was also Ichigo like he is in the musicals... -Sigh- I guess I could live with my fandom of him instead... -Sniffles-**


End file.
